


Todo Amor Que Houver Nessa Vida

by welldone_baku



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys Kissing, Coma, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Love, M/M, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welldone_baku/pseuds/welldone_baku
Summary: O que é o amor?Max Verstappen já teve vários amores na vida. Um deles deixou seu coração em pedaços.Mas um certo Daniel, que com certeza não é a alma-gêmea de Max, pode ajudar o jovem jornalista a redescobrir o amor."Eu quero a sorte de um amor tranquiloCom sabor de fruta mordidaNós na batida no embalo da redeMatando a sede na salivaSer teu pão, ser tua comidaTodo o amor que houver nesta vidaE algum trocado pra dar garantia" - Cazuza
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Bem-vinda (o) a essa história que minha cabeça inventou! Embarque nessa jornada com Max e Daniel! 
> 
> Espero que goste!
> 
> O título é a música "Todo Amor Que Houver Nessa Vida" do Cazuza. 
> 
> Aproveite! 
> 
> \- C.

O que é o amor?

Quando eu tinha sete anos, descobri meu amor pelos livros. A cada página nova, meu coração batia em um ritmo esquisito. Me acalmava. E assim eu descobri meu primeiro amor. 

Quando eu tinha 11 anos, amei minhas bandas favoritas. Um amor visceral, que consumia meus dias, noites e dinheiro. Infinitos gastos em objetos que no final não serviriam para nada. Mas era amor. 

Aos 13 anos, eu descobri a paixão. E claro, eu achava que era amor. Eu jurava que amava a menina de cabelos claros que sentava ao meu lado no Colégio. E na real: o amor não durou. Mas o saldo não foi negativo. Eu amei outra coisa: a escrita. Descobri em cada palavra nova um amor que aquece o coração. 

Com 15 anos eu descobri que amava outra coisa: garotos. E essa foi a descoberta mais esquisita de toda a minha vida. Foi a descoberta que me fez mudar de escola, de vida, até me fez mudar o jeito de arrumar o cabelo! E foi a descoberta que mais me fez sofrer: fui expulso de casa. 

Passei quase dois anos vivendo uma mentira no novo colégio. Era a pessoa que todo mundo queria ser amiga durante os trabalhos escolares. E era sempre deixado de lado fora do ambiente escolar. Foram dois anos sendo excluído de qualquer contato social fora da escola. E ali eu descobri que o amor não é recíproco. E que não valia a pena amar qualquer um.

Quando eu tinha 16 anos, descobri que amigos amam. Conheci um garoto um pouco agitado demais, simpático demais e irritante demais. E ali eu me apaixonei, mas não no sentido romântico... Nem um pouco! O Lando é apenas a pessoa que me fez cair na real e que é meu fiel escudeiro. Ele é praticamente meu irmão gêmeo: obviamente eu sou o irmão sensato. 

Quando eu tinha 18 anos, meu coração se partiu pela primeira vez. Um menino de olhos verdes e sotaque francês me prometeu o céu e me levou ao inferno. A culpa não foi dele. Todos os dias penso nele. Pierre. Mas essa história eu conto outro dia...

Aos 18 anos, eu também entrei na faculdade. Vamos lá: eu gosto de escrever, gosto de ler... Então nada mais justo do que entrar no curso de jornalismo, certo? 

Aos 22 anos, eu me formei. 

E aqui estamos. 

Prazer, Max Verstappen! 22 anos, um coração partido, um diploma na mão e um novo emprego na McLaren (agradeçam ao Lando).

Minha mãe e minha irmã? Moram na Bélgica e nem lembram que eu existo. Meu pai? Preso. 

Divido um apartamento com Lando na Inglaterra - ele paga o aluguel e eu compro a comida, afinal, meu salário não dá pra muito.

E para finalizar, três pontos importantes:

1 - Lando virou um piloto de Fórmula 1;

2 - Ele me indicou para ser o RP dele (relações públicas, a pessoa que fica parada do lado do piloto enquanto ele dá entrevista, sabe?);

3 - Depois da entrevista, a McLaren decidiu que eu ficaria melhor com o tal de Daniel.

E aqui começa a história de como eu reencontrei o amor.


	2. Capítulo 1

“MAX, A GENTE VAI SE ATRASAR!” 

“CULPA DE QUEM MESMO, LANDO?” 

“PARA DE RECLAMAR! Te espero no carro” Lando abre a porta para sair do apartamento. 

“CRETINO!” grito enquanto ele fecha a porta. 

É o seguinte: hoje é meu primeiro dia de trabalho na McLaren. Nós estamos indo para a sede – que é lindíssima e tem um lago incrível e enorme – e lá eu finalmente irei conhecer o tal de Daniel, o cara com quem passarei o resto dos meus dias até o meu fim (ok, meio exagerado, mas você entendeu). 

E adivinha só? Eu estou atrasado! 

Tudo por culpa do projeto de gente também conhecido como Lando Norris, meu melhor amigo e companheiro de apartamento. Por acaso ele decidiu ir até o MEU guarda-roupas e usar a MINHA camiseta favorita. Mas o problema mesmo é que o bonito deixou tudo uma completa bagunça. E nisso meu colar se perdeu. 

Mas Max, é só um colar, você pode ir trabalhar sem ele... Sério, se você pensou isso, você provavelmente é o Lando. 

Não, não é só um colar. É o colar do Pierre. Sem ele, eu não faço exatamente nada. Ele mantém meu coração mais leve, me faz lembrar que ele sempre estará comigo. 

Cadê, cadê? 

Achei! Ufa! Estava caído entre as minhas meias. Tudo bem que eu não sou super organizado, mas a bagunça que Lando fez... Um furacão passou por aqui! 

Tranco o apartamento correndo e desço pelas escadas mesmo, o elevador vai demorar demais e não é nada bom chegar atrasado no primeiro dia. 

Vejo Lando e sua McLaren – meu deus, que sonho de carro – esperando por mim já na saída da garagem. Entro no carro e nem olho na cara da pessoa. 

“Ah, qual é Max! É só um colar!” viu, eu disse que ele falaria esse tipo de coisa. Olho para ele com a minha melhor cara de deboche. 

“Não é só um colar e você sabe muito bem disso. Da próxima vez que você ousar mexer no meu armário, eu te jogo na porra do lago da McLaren e deixo os peixes comerem seus olhos. Se eles quiserem, eu ainda coloco um tempero, já que você deve ter gosto de pipoca queimada.” 

“Ihhhh, parece que alguém já está de mau humor... Relaxa, bebê! É seu primeiro dia e você vai cuidar do segundo piloto mais gostoso do grid, anime-se!” Lando diz enquanto ajusta seus óculos de sol para podermos pegar a rodovia. 

“Não começa com sua falação sobre o tal espanhol não, hein! Eu pulo do carro e vou andando!” digo cruzando os braços e me ajeitando no banco. Que ótimo começo de dia. Se esse Daniel for um babaca eu juro que vou ter um surto. 

Lando ligou o rádio e fomos quietos todo o caminho. Ele sabe que quando chegarmos eu já vou estar menos bravo. Esse filho da mãe me conhece muito bem. Mas quem eu estou tentando enganar? Não posso viver sem meu Baby Yoda favorito. 

Encosto a cabeça no vidro e vejo a paisagem passando rápido. É um caminho curto, menos de 30 minutos. 

Quando Lando estaciona na vaga reservada para ele, fico de boca aberta. Uau! Esse lugar é gigante! E LINDO! O lago é bem maior do que parecia ser nas fotos! 

Vamos andando pela entrada e vejo todos aqueles carros lindos enfileirados. Infelizmente reconheço poucos, nunca fui muito fã desse esporte. Mesmo assim, fico impressionado e curioso para ver essas máquinas em ação ao vivo. 

“Olá, Lando! Olá, você deve ser o Max, não?” uma mulher baixinha de cabelos claros estende a mãe para me cumprimentar. 

“Sim, sou eu mesmo!” respondo, agitando sua mão. Ela tem um sorriso acolhedor. Olho ao redor e vejo Lando já perdido no meio das pessoas e conversando com todos como se estivesse em um almoço de família. 

“Meu nome é Charlotte e eu vou te apresentar os arredores” ela diz enquanto começa a caminhar. “Vou pedir para você aguardar na cafeteria. O Daniel ainda não chegou e como você deve saber, ele também é novo por aqui. Pode se servir, tenho certeza que você e Lando não tomaram café da manhã... Esses jovens de hoje em dia...” 

Dou uma risadinha para Charlotte e me sento em uma das cadeiras da enorme cafeteria. Tudo aqui me impressiona. Nunca antes estive em um lugar assim. 

Resolvo comer um pouco, meu estômago já reclamando de fome. A fila é enorme, mas acredito que Daniel não vai se importar de me esperar um pouco, já que eu estou esperando ele... Ai, ai, odeio gente que se atrasa mais de 15 minutos. 

Pego algumas fatias de queijo, um pedaço de abacaxi e um suco de limão. Volto para minha cadeira e começo a observar ao redor. Todo mundo parece se dar bem, vejo muita gente conversando, descontraída. Não me parece um ambiente ruim para trabalhar... Bom, o Lando entrou aqui ano passado e nunca reclamou. Sua antiga PR saiu para morar na Inglaterra, lembro de ele comentar que ela queria algo mais estável para a vida. 

Para minha sorte, não tenho problemas em viajar o mundo todo, sem parar em casa direito. Ah, as vantagens da juventude e da solteirice. 

Falando em solteirice... Uau, quem é aquele ser entrando na cafeteria? Ok, ele está de óculos escuros em um ambiente fechado, mas quem liga? 

O sorriso dele está iluminando o lugar todo, eu te juro. E meu deus, que cor de pele... Um bronzeado natural, não aquelas coisas artificiais que a gente vê em modelos. Jesus amado, me segura, aquilo coberto pela bermuda é uma tatuagem na coxa dele? E que coxa! E peraí... Ele tá olhando pra mim? 

ELE TÁ VINDO PRA CÁ? 

Claro, né Max Emilian Verstappen, ele deve estar vindo rir da sua cara, já que você estava comendo ele com os olhos e essa sua cara de sapo... Meu deus, eu tinha que deixar o boné em casa? 

“Oi, a Charlotte me disse que você é o Max! Prazer, eu sou o Daniel, também conhecido como a sua nova pessoa favorita” o estranho, que aparentemente é o cara com quem eu vou trabalhar, diz enquanto se senta na cadeira à minha frente. 

“Sou sim” droga, eu tô sentindo que minha cara está toda vermelha... Bom, pelo menos Daniel teve a decência de não falar nada sobre isso. “Prazer... Achei que você fosse mais velho.” Tento quebrar o clima. 

“Wow, não deixe o meu lindo rosto enganar os seus maravilhosos olhos azuis, querido. Eu já estou quase nos trinta... Mas esse é o primeiro de nossos muitos segredos, certo?” ele me dá aquele sorriso estonteante e eu juro que ele poderia parar uma guerra com aqueles dentes brilhantes. 

“Menino, ah, vejo que já se conheceram! Que bom, pelo visto já estão se dando bem, é o efeito McLaren, todo mundo se dá bem com todo mundo por aqui!” Charlotte se aproxima da nossa mesa. “Então, vamos conhecer a fábrica?” 

Eu e Daniel assentimos com a cabeça e levantamos para acompanhá-la. 

“Gostei de você, Maxy, acho que será um bom ano...” Daniel diz enquanto caminha trás da mulher. 

Espera aí, ele me chamou de Maxy?


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, desculpem a demora, a faculdade me deixou super ocupada! Mas tá aí, espero que gostem!

Charlotte apresentou todos os espaços do Centro de Tecnologia da McLaren e eu confesso que fiquei mais impressionado do que já estava: milhares de computadores, ferramentas, gente trabalhando por todo lado, uma verdadeira loucura.

Daniel com certeza é um piloto carismático, sempre acenando e sorrindo para todos, conquistando cada pessoa com aquele sorriso encantador. Eu apenas dava um leve aceno com a cabeça, intimidado pelo ambiente desconhecido. Formaremos uma dupla esquisita.

“Enfim, meninos, terminamos! Max, vou pedir para você esperar um pouquinho no meu escritório enquanto levo o Daniel para conhecer o carro e os simuladores, tudo bem?” Charlotte me perguntou após cerca de uma hora e meia de tour.

“Ok, divirta-se com seu brinquedo novo, Daniel!” Falei, tentando fingir que não estava decepcionado por perder a parte mais legal do passeio: ver o carro novo. Mas eu entendo, é confidencial e etc. Fazer o que, né?

Será que esse Daniel é tudo isso que parece ser? Será que formaremos uma boa dupla? Bom, se eu sobrevivo ao Lando, provavelmente irei sobreviver a qualquer coisa... Até onde será que aqueça tatuagem na coxa vai? Opa, Max, concentra! Ele é seu colega de trabalho e com certeza você não precisa de problemas. Pensa em sei lá... Flores! Isso, flores! Flores iguais às que provavelmente estão naquela tatuagem...

“Hora de te mostrar como as coisas funcionam e te passar todos as informações sobre os compromissos do Daniel” Charlotte entrou na sala me salvando de uma sessão de tapas contra meu próprio rosto.

\----------

Saí da sala de Charlotte com tanta informação para processar que minha cabeça dói. Daniel tem muitos compromissos comerciais, bem mais que o Lando. E a maioria são coisas que envolvem ciclismo, bugs e muita fazenda. Será que ele tem uma fazenda? Tem tanto compromisso relacionado a isso que eu tenho certeza que só faltou comercial para esterco.

“Hey, Max! Hora de ir pra casa! Se divertiu?” Lando me chama enquanto caminho para o estacionamento.

“Se com ‘se divertir’ você quer dizer ficar meia hora ouvindo uma lista de compromissos... É pode-se dizer que sim” digo enquanto entro no carro. “Você sabe se o senhor sorrisos tem alguma fazenda?”

“Hmmm, senhor sorrisos? Já estamos dando apelidos?” dou um tapa na costela do meu amigo insuportável e ele faz cara de ofendido “Ai! Calma, cavalo! Desse jeito vou ter que chamar o senhor sorrisos para te domar, já que ele deve ser especialista nisso com aquela fazenda enorme na Austrália” o idiota diz com um sorrisinho de lado. “Era só ter respondido sim ou não, idiota.” Fecho a cara e vou o resto do caminho encarando a janela. Hum... Então ele tem uma fazenda. Na Austrália. Espero que eu não tenha que acompanhar ele em todos os compromissos, com certeza eu não gosto de lugares quentes, ainda mais quando é literalmente no fim do mundo – eu sei que a Terra não é plana, ok?

Finalmente chegamos no apartamento!

Tenho tanta coisa para fazer que nem sei por onde começar. Desço do carro enquanto olho meu telefone e vejo que tenho novas mensagens. Abro a de número desconhecido.

_Desconhecido_

_Oi, Maxy! Aqui é a sua pessoa favorita, ops..._

_Corretor idiota, aqui é o Daniel! Já salvei seu número como “Mozão”, já que a gente vai viver juntinhos igual casal a partir de hoje rs_

“Max” Lando tenta chamar minha atenção, mas estou muito concentrado ficando indignado com o que acabei de ler.

“Peraí”

 _Olá, senhor Ricciardo! Salvei seu contato por aqui. Não espere que eu vá dormir de conchinha com você só por causa de um nome no contato :p_

“Max...” Lando me chama novamente. Afasto ele com a mão.

“Peraí!!!!”

_Senhor Sorrisos Ouch, você é daqueles difíceis de conquistar. Sem problemas, amo desafios._

_Max_

_Idiota!! :D_

“MAX EMILIAN VERSTAPPEN”

“Que foi criatura?”

“Finalmente! Caso você não tenha notado... seu colar não está no seu pescoço.”

Coloco a mão no meu pescoço. Nenhum sinal do colar. DROGA! Isso não pode ter acontecido.

“Deve ter caído no carro, vamos olhar, me ajuda, Lando!” Reviramos o carro e nada do colar... Não pode ser... Não pode ser...

“Max, não adianta, não tá aqui.”

Minha única reação é subir as escadas do prédio correndo e me trancar no meu quarto. Não é possível. Dessa vez estava perdido. Já era. Não tinha mais volta. Abracei um travesseiro e comecei a chorar. Pierre deve estar tão decepcionado comigo. Como fui perder a única coisa que ainda me ligava a ele?

Chorei até ficar esgotado e dormir. Acordei com uma batida na minha porta.

“Pode entrar, Lando”

“Te trouxe um pouco de suco e comida, já está tarde e você não almoçou.”

“Obrigada” “Ei, Max” ele veio se sentar na cama comigo “eu sei que esse colar é muito importante para você, mas não deixa isso te afetar tanto. Você não precisa de nenhum bem material para saber que Pierre está com você. Eu sei que ele está. Todo mundo sabe.”

“É como se uma parte do meu coração estivesse indo embora, mesmo sendo só um colar, Lando. Ele me deu antes do acidente, você sabe. Acidente que eu causei. Eu preciso desse colar para me lembrar todos os dias o que eu fiz com Pierre.”

“Max, se você repetir de novo que a culpa é sua, eu juro que te jogo da janela. Você sabe muito bem quem foi o culpado. Você e Pierre foram vítimas. E esse colar não é nada. Me escuta, Max. Você tem um emprego novo, com um parceiro de trabalho incrível, uma equipe incrível. De agora em diante você precisa focar na sua vida e tentar seguir em frente. Você tem todo um futuro pela frente. Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinho nisso, nunca vou deixar você perder essa chance. Eu sei que o Pierre não está aqui para dizer que vai ficar tudo bem, mas eu tô. E eu tenho certeza que ele nunca iria querer que você parasse a sua vida por causa de um colar ou por causa dele, entendeu?”

Olho para Lando, meus olhos estão sem lágrimas depois de uma tarde inteira de choro.

“Lando, já disse que você é uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida?”

“Não, mas nem precisa. Eu sei que sou incrível, gato, engraçado...”

“Cala a boca, pelo amor de Deus”

“O quê? É verdade”

Passamos o resto do dia jogando um pouco de FIFA e contando sobre nosso dia. Lando ficou várias horas falando o quanto ele está com saudade do tal espanhol que era seu companheiro de equipe. Eu falei sobre como Daniel me abordou na cafeteria e claro que meu melhor amigo insuportável começou a inventar fanfics na cabeça e deu até um nome para o nosso shipp: Maxiel. No fundo, Lando estava certo. Pierre com certeza estaria feliz em me ver seguindo em frente, conquistando meu espaço. Talvez eu devesse pensar menos em como eu acabei com a vida dele e mais em como eu posso deixar ele orgulhoso. Daniel, se prepare, você terá o melhor relações públicas que o mundo já viu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, já imaginam o que aconteceu com o Pierre?  
> Eu amo a amizade entre Max e Lando, perfeitos demais!!
> 
> Até a próxima!
> 
> \- C

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, deixe seu comentário e seus kuddos! 
> 
> Beijos, 
> 
> \- C.


End file.
